The Final Light
by Light Killer
Summary: PG-13 just be safe. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. “What happened?” He asked to no one but himself. He opened his eyes but saw only darkness. Blackness. Nothing. “You okay, Riku?” A worried voice asked. ‘And your eyes… He must have seen the light… And


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Heart but I do own a copy of Kingdom Hearts. The only things I own are the plots.

Kingdom Heart Chain of Memories never happened. But the Unknowns from KH: CoM will be in this fan fiction, like Axel, Larxene and Vexen ((He will appear later.)) This chapter is focused on Riku and the Unknowns.

And some scenes may be different from trailers you have seen. Remember this is MY FANFICTION.

* * *

_The Final Light (The End of Light)_

_Chapter One: The Battle You've Seen Which You Never Did_

* * *

He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "What happened?" He asked to no one but himself. He opened his eyes but saw only darkness. Blackness. Nothing.

"You okay, Riku?" A worried voice asked. 'And your eyes… He must have seen the light… And since he is a part of Heartless…' He added mentally.

"Your Majesty?" Riku asked as he sat up. "What happened?"

King Mickey sighed. "We are sealed in the Kingdom. Sora and I locked the keyhole." He said as he pointed at the huge door.

"I can't see." Riku stated. King Mickey's eyes widened.

"What? ... Must be the light…" King Mickey murmured.

"Light?" Riku asked confused. King Mickey looked at Riku.

"You're a Darkness. No…" King Mickey trailed off.

"?"

"Part Dark, Part Light. Ansem planted the darkness in you but when you entered the Kingdom… And gotten the power of light… But there was a price…" King Mickey explained.

"My sight." Riku finished for the King Mickey, nodding. King Mickey sighed and nodded but reminded himself that Riku couldn't see. "Don't worry… I think I saw you nodding."

"Hm?" King Mickey looked at Riku, puzzled.

Riku 'looked' at his hands as he clutched them. "Not really… I just felt you nodding… It's just like… Your heart…" He trailed off.

"My heart?" King Mickey asked. Riku nodded.

"We barely know each other… But I feel I can trust you." Riku explained. "Your heart is pure. Pure enough for me to trust." He explained.

King Mickey nodded and patted on Riku's shoulder. "It looks like we're trapped here for a while." He looked around. "Just rest."

* * *

_One Year Later_

* * *

He walked around the roof of the building. The Heartless were hiding and it was raining. He noticed someone walking toward the building. 'He must be a fool.' He told himself as he walked to the edge of the roof. His silver hair flowing as the wind passed him. The hair covered his blindfold.

The Heartless saw him coming and slowly appeared.

The mysterious man in the raincoat summoned two Keyblades, the Oathkeeper in his left hand, Oblivion in right hand, to his hands as he prepared to fight. A Neo Shadow charged at him but the BHK saw it coming and slashed it 3 times. Other Neo Shadow ran at him but he of course slashed it, destroying it completely.

This was when the Heartless got serious.

The BHK jumped out of the harm way as two more Neo Shadows jumped at him. BHK span and slashed them at the same time. More Neo Shadows moved toward him, they were very swiftly. BHK saw it and slashed it with the Oathkeeper. He span again and slashed two Heartless that nearly clawed him. After the spin, he kicked a Neo Shadow away.

BHK landed many blows on the Neo Shadows. Each blows destroyed them. BHK wasn't showing because the Heartless never showed mercy to living people.

Three Neo Shadows jumped high into the sky. BHK saw and flipped backward and made a slash. He missed them on purpose. He jumped backward and the Neo Shadows landed on the ground… Were electrified and exploded into nothingness. It was his speed and the slash combined that destroyed the three Neo Shadows.

BHK jumped into the sky with many Heartless jumping, following him. BHK span and slashed many as possible. As he was falling back to the ground, he span again and threw the Oathkeeper, performing the Strike Raid. It got them.

The BHK caught his Oathkeeper as he landed. He flipped backward and landed on the platform attached to the building but not without a spin. He looked at the Heartless then looked up where he was. ((The man on the roof))

The silver haired seemed unaffected as he continued to watch.

BHK stopped staring at him as he leapt to other small platform as a Neo Shadow missed him. He flipped to the wall and ran up with the Neo Shadows climbing up quickly, following him, behind him. BHK struck the Neo Shadows that were in his path with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion at the same time. As he destroyed one and ran over them, new one replaced them.

Each time after his slash, his next slashes became swiftly.

The blindfolded silver haired man looked down as he waited for the BHK.

BHK pulled his right arm back as he prepared to hurl his Oblivion. He did as when the Neo Shadows lunged at him.

The blindfolded silver haired man saw and jumped off the roof and caught the Oblivion. As they passed, BHK turned his head to get a closer look at the blindfolded silver haired man. The blindfolded silver haired man looked at him as well and dived down to the ground, knocking many Neo Shadows off the building.

The blindfolded silver haired man vanished into the darkness but not without a… "That is enough." He commanded the Heartless who obeyed and disappeared into the ground.

He did leave something… The Oblivion, which glowed white before disappearing and reappearing in BHK's right hand. BHK looked at the ground before disappearing into thin air as well.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

* * *

The BHK walked to a mysterious man in raincoat who was watching the dark blue ocean. "You look like him." He murmured.

The BHK nodded. "Yes. I met someone earlier…" He said.

"He's still alive… Or his shell is." The mysterious man said as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Did you see the battle?" BHK asked curiously.

The mysterious man nodded.

"The Battle You've Seen Which You Never Did, correct?" BHK asked. The mysterious man nodded again.

"Yes."

"Be careful when you're talking to a new member." Axel's voice warned from the dark forest. "After all… He may be a traitor in the future. Just like Marluxia and Larxene were."

The BHK didn't say anything. "Why are you so sure?" He asked after a short silence. Axel grinned.

"Why should I answer you? We'll meet again later." Axel's grin faded away. "Sooner than you think."

BHK just shook his head and turned his head to look at the mysterious man… But he was gone. He sighed. It was time to meet someone else.

* * *

_Few minutes later

* * *

_

"Damn that jerks, Axel… I will never forgive him for trying to kill me!" A blonde girl growled at no one. She still hasn't over Axel's trick. He had killed a fake Vexen to gain her and Marluxia's trust and it worked. Marluxia died, she did not.

Someone sighed. "You mentioned that for like 100th time." A voice said from the shadows. Larxene glared at the shadows.

"Shut up. Here's your job. I want you to find Sora, deserve him to me.

"That can be done. The only problem…"

"What is it?!" She snapped.

"Calm down. I don't know where Sora is." The voice answered. Larxene scowled at the voice.

"Find him. I can be patient, but not forever."

* * *

_Somewhere... Axel's Flashback

* * *

_

"Heh. You both are idiots. Did you know that?" Axel asked, grinning as he summoned his Fire and Wind wheels. Marluxia grinned and summoned his giant scythe and charged at Axel and cut him into half… But, it was a fake. The real Axel appeared behind him and beheaded him.

"Well. You were just holding back. I'll have to report this to the Superior." Larxene said, positioned to fight.

"Oh. You can't. The Superior knows. He always knows." Axel countered. "It's time for you to die, traitor." Larxene scowled and teleported to behind Axel who saw her and span, scarring her face. Blood spilled from her face.

Axel smirked. "You're slow." Fire aura wrapped around Axel. "Is that all you can?!" He taunted as he launched his Fire Tooth that moved around randomly. Larxene dodged them but got hit twice or three time.

"Yeah. I can do better!" Larxene growled as he thrust her arms up but Axel knew what she was going to do and immediately struck her on the stomach. Larxene were stunned and fell to the ground.

"Now you die." Axel said as he raised his arm.

"I don't think so." Larxene scowled as she faded away.

"Heh." Axel withdrew his weapons. "I'll find you someday."

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Axel smirked as he opened his eyes. "And I found her."

* * *

End of the Chapter…

That's all! Review. I will laugh at flames.

The next chapter will have Sora in it. So, all Sora fans, be patient.


End file.
